Fight or Flight
by xxVisualKei
Summary: Bella has never been normal, and as a vampire running from the most feared vampire royalty...will she ever cross paths with normal? Will the family come to except her? Normal pairings. Possible Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Never will.**

**Summary: Bella has never been normal, and as a vampire running from the most feared vamprie royalty...will she ever cross paths with normal?**

**Warnings: It's a little dark...a little later on, maybe some lemons....depends on reaction.**

**Fight or Flight.**

_Chapter One._

I was running.

I was running as fast as my feet would carry me across the grassy bed that coated the ground. It squished between my toes as I dashed between the wooden trees. Each living organism had a story, and I could feel my mind begin to weaken at their touch. My ability...was most times...my biggest weakness.

Having not fed for days, my lack of energy was taking it`s tole on me. I felt my muscles clench when I was running telling me that soon, I would turn to ash. I had mind enough to push myself as far as possible. I needed to reach him, I needed to get to him before-

I could not easily be found. Demetri's ability to track was useless on me, just like any other vampire technique. This, was luckily my greatest strength.

A heard of deer crossed my path and I ignored the burning pain in the back of my throat. The crisp Washinton air was settling in my lungs, and I would not let up now.

I remember everything about him, I remember his smile, his laugh. I remember his wife, his mate, how caring she was...and I remember their children....all from one touch.

I shook my head as I approached a cliff, jumping over it like a hurdle.

I turned my head to notice the brown trees, the brown grass. It meant that I had finally reached my destination.

Having swam the ocean, must have taken the most stregnth. To walk across that sandy bed, unable to smell, to hear...left completely open, was a risk I was glad to take.

I rounded the corner placing my hand upon a tree. Instantly thought's formed in my mind. I knew how long this tree had been living, how it got there, when it would die.

I seemed to be tol enthralled in the tree to even recognize the scent of others close to me.

"Bella?"

My head snapped so quickly, I lost my balance and rested on one knee.

"Sorry Carlisle, I am not in top shape...." My voice was raspy like a humans, and I figured he noticed my wounds.

Large cuts, gouges in my skin, none healing like they should be.

"Emmet! We need some sustinance please!"

The large bulky one looked twice, but was soon in the forest, I assumed to get me my next meal.

One with short black hair, a young girl, seemed to have a glazed look in her eyes, and the young man with golden hair tensed.

"Isabella wha-"

"The Volturi....we didn't exactly meet eye to eye."

Soon, the blonde haired one cast me a glare fitting a witch from a fairytale.

Carlisle could only nod as I devoured the deer placed in front of me.

I could feel my body healing itself and I sighed in happiness. I had made it, and I had done it without being torn into peices and burnt to a crisp.

"Edward...help Isabella into the house."

The golden haired one, looked skeptically for a moment but soon helped me to the house. I could feel him tense up and knew exactly why.

"I am sorry."

He snapped his head towards me.

"I smell good...don't I?"

He smirked a little and I sighed. At least he didn't hate me...yet. I gave him a little bit of a smile and his hand brushed against mine.

I froze. Flooded by images of, family, hospital rooms, Carlisle, the fire of change, rebellion, and the feeling of alone, and what would happen at the end of his time...

"Bella?"

Carlisle looked at me, obviously knowing what had happened. I gave him a soft smile and sat down on the couch, Edward never leaving my side. Although, his stiffness was making me a little uncomfortable.

I was surrounded by everyone, none of us being formally introduced, but I had seen them all. They were all part of Carlisle's past, presesnt, and future.

"I didn't see you come."

"Alice!" Edward hissed, obviously wanting me to know as little as possible. I could see why he wouldn't trust easily.

"If you're running from the Volturi, you being here could cause danger to all of us."

The blonde one was growling lightly at me and I could only smirk.

"I promise, no harm will come to you or your clan."

It was sincere and I would make sure, no one but me was under the Volturi's eye.

"You're eyes...you are vegetarian?"

"Of course! Never been a big fan of human blood."

I tried to smile, but the situation remained tense and uncomfortable.

"What makes you think they won't find you?"

"Children!"

I assumed the woman to be Carlisle's wife. She gave off a very good sense of calm, and her motherly tone slightly gave her away.

"I can not be tracked so easily."

"You're joking right? Aro will send Demetri and soon-"

"Demetri's power can not find me. In fact I seem to be able to block most vampire powers."

"You still have your scent!"

Rosalie, the one I could recognize from Edward's life seemed to dislike every aspect of my being.

"Do I?"

Smirking I watched their eyes widened in confusion.

"How did you-"

"I've never really been normal."

"Well Bella, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you Esme."

"How do you know so much?" Emmet asked...I already liked this one.

"Carlisle?" I wanted permission before we went into this story.

"I can understand your surprise...but Isabella here happens to be much older than me."

_(-)_

**A/N: New story of greatness. Next chapter is more development in character structure purpose, and of course that good ol' Bella edward looooove lol. **

**This chapter is more of an intro to see if I should continue...also the other chapters will be longer. Please review?**

**Lex.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Never will.**

**Summary: Bella has never been normal, and as a vampire running from the most feared vampire royalty...will she ever cross paths with normal?**

**Warnings: It's a little dark...a little later on, maybe some lemons....depends on reaction.**

**Fight or Flight.**

_Chapter Two._

Edwards eyes widened, along with everyone else's. For some reason, this vampire seemed to intrigue me.

"How much older?" Jasper asked me and I laughed.

"I am currently about to celebrate my one-thousand-and fourth birthday."

I could tell my light topic of age was causing yet another pregnant silence in the room. Didn't I seem that wise? Guess not.

"Carlisle, you never did tell me how you two met."

Esme's voice came out soft and Carlisle smiled at me.

"Isabella, was with me during my change. When I tried to kill myself for what I had become, she helped me understand that not every vampire must be considered a monster. When I was deep within the tunnels of France, Isabella taught me to trust and search for a greater purpose to the life. We were not the ones to choose the fate and should not be punished as so."

It was true. We were not the ones to decide this fate, and therefore we can choose the path that best suites us. Edward's eyes narrowed, and I sighed. He was like an open book to me.

"Not to mention I gave you a heads up about the Volturi."

I looked at all the vampires in the room.

"Don't ever fall under them."

It was the truest of words. Unless you were a leader-no, even as a leader, the Volturi was still corrupt.

"So you're able to block all vampire attacks...."

"Yes, all mental powers are rendered useless, plus I can mask my scent. Like I said before, I am not a normal vampire."

"Who blessed you with so much?" Rosalie hissed at me.

I honestly didn't know what to say. She thought I was blessed, sure I could run....but If I ever fought....well, that's when my life would be over.

I could feel calm wash over me and I looked toward Jasper, whose arm's were currently wrapped around Alice.

"I can't believe you're letting her stay here."

Soon she stomped away being chased by Emmet to what I assumed would lead upstairs in this mansion-type house.

"Just ignore Rose, she doesn't warm up easily. But I am Alice...I know I can't see it, but we're going to be great friends!"

Her spunk was cute. She seemed like she was more comfortable opening up to people. I smiled at her as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella, why would the Volturi be after you?"

I clenched my fists and sighed. I didn't have to tell Carlisle, I knew he would drop it at the sound of me sighing, but I was not going to jeopardize the life he had created for his family.

"They need me to- they need me back. I refused noticing that Marcus was very careful not to have skin contact with me. From the bits and pieces I picked up from eavesdropping members of the guard, they're planning a war."

"Alice, can you see anything?"

She shook her head.

"It could be that they will not decide to go to war unless I am on the guard. I can not join them Carlisle."

I looked up at him as he walked toward me. He placed his hand on my shirt, knowing that I had already seen his life.

"Did you talk to Aro?"

"He remains useless to this day. Everything I request must be approved by all the leaders...."

"I assume that Marcus and Caius did not agree with your plans."

I shook my head as a dry sob came through. I was nothing to them, a female was suited for nothing more than being a Volturi wife.

"So you were part of the Volturi?" Jasper asked solemnly, probably to be careful of my reaction.

I smirked and recognized Carlisle's laugh as it rang through the house.

"You're looking at one of the founder's children."

That's when he bolted from the room....

_(-)_

Normally, I would have been better able to concentrate on the situation, but her smell...she was drawing me in with every word she spoke. In all my existence, this had never seemed important till now.

I needed to clear my head, before all those years I had worked for control dissipated before my eyes.

I walked the forest at a human pace, needing all the time I could. I could tell Alice was uncomfortable from the ability this Isabella girl-no, woman, had to blocking her visions. I was merely confused being unable to read her mind. Everyone was at my mercy in their thoughts, all but this angel.

"So Edward Masen..."

My head snapped so quickly and a growl left my throat. I instantly regretted it, as her eyes grew wide and she held her hands up.

"I am sorry for startling you. I also must apologize for not telling you of my position sooner. I am putting all of you in a grave danger."

Her golden eyes changed slightly darker making her look angry. Could she really be angry at herself for causing this?

"I should have never came here. I am jeopardizing all of you...Once again I am sorry. As soon as I know Demetri is not in the area, I promise to vacate this city."

She didn't look up at all when she said these words.

"How do you know of us? In all the visits the Volturi have made I have never heard of you Isabella."

"Bella."

She cut me off so quickly it was like I had said something horrible.

"I am not exactly the most social of vampires. Even from the beginning I questioned the motives behind the Volturi and never really felt they did the true job of monitoring the others. Thankfully we have never broken the rule that all leaders must agree on the topic. As to why you haven't seen me... well, if you had three egotistical brothers that wanted to maintain complete control, I am sure you'd understand."

I tried to picture Emmet or Jasper in long grey cloaks giving out orders, but it only brought a smile to my face.

"I am not sure that my two brothers are a good example of comparison. But that still doesn't answer how you know of us?"

She smiled, something I hoped I would be seeing more often. She didn't say anything and merely picked up a small flower.

"Edward, what do you sense when you feel this flower?"

I picked up the delicate object in my cold fingers and was confused by her question. It was a mere purple carnation, nothing more.

"I am not quite sure I understand what you mean Bella."

"One month, seventeen days, sixteen minutes, nine seconds....the life of this flower. It started from a seed from a flower across the meadow. It died nineteen seconds ago. If you were ever told only humans have a soul, that is wrong."

So, did that mean that we were not mons-, no, we were still monsters. We may have had a soul, but that soul was masked by our predator-like instincts. Yet hearing those words, come from this angels mouth, almost made me second guess. However, only one true question still remained in my mind.

"Is that how? Is that how you know who we are?"

"The first time I ever met Carlisle, it was almost overwhelming with all the information I learned in a single touch. I knew he would find you and from then this coven would be born."

"And thats why you froze when your hand touched mine right?"

I could almost see her flinch. Her smile dropped and soon was replaced by a fake one.

"Like I said, it can be kind of overwhelming."

I wanted more information, but I figured I would ask later.

"I suppose we should head back before they think I've murdered you in the woods."

"Carlisle always was a worry wart."

"You were close, weren't you?" Her eyes saddened at the mention of my surrogate fathers name.

"Very close, but not in the way in which he and Esme share a connection, ours was a more sibling type of affection."

It took me a minute to realize we were walking at a human pace. It was nice to have such a good conversation with her. It was like I had known her forever, yet I had never met her before in my life. I was never once open with my family in these past ninety years, so how did she make me break out of my shell?

"Hey Eddie and his girlfriend are back!"

Emmet was so dead when I got inside.

"Ah, it's nice to see the both of you back in one piece. Edward seemed a little angry when he ran off."

_'Thank you.'_

I nodded to Carlisle's words both in his head and out. I knew he was happy I had accepted her, now Rosalie was another story. Her thoughts still bore hatred to the newest addition, but that was something that did not surprise me.

"Carlisle, I know I would be imposing, and I don't want to ruin the stable life you have. However, may I stay here for a few days, I will keep hidden, and hunt in small portions."

"You don't even need to ask," Esme said as Alice began trembling with excitement.

My little pixie-like sister, wrapped her cold stone arms around Bella and it was then my eyes finally noticed something.

A small, bright white, crescent scar on Bella's hand.

What was she hiding?

_(-)_

**A/N: Wow. Hokey, so two months and some days later I update. Hmmmm, my author senses are tingling with the feeling of p'oed reviewers. I could come up with an excuse, but I personally prefer a reason.**

**School. Boyfriend. Parents. School. Boyfriend. Babies.**

**That 'bout sums it up. But please review.**

**Lex.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Never will.**

**Summary: Bella has never been normal, and as a vampire running from the most feared vampire royalty...will she ever cross paths with normal?**

**Warnings: It's a little dark...a little later on, maybe some lemons....depends on reaction.**

**Fight or Flight.**

_Chapter Three._

I had never seen a family, like that of Carlisle's. I was amazed at their understanding of one another, it was like they were meant to be together. Seeing it in Carlisle's future was not near as powerful as viewing it in person.

I remembered quite clearly the first day I met Carlisle. I was in London, and for the first time, I knew I had something to live for.

_The sixteen-sixties were a downright terrible time. Such religious controversy and deceit and it was this that ruled the country. In the churches eyes, everyone was a suspect. Women with ideas and thoughts were considered witches, men werewolves, and then there came the vampires._

_I had heard of a battle between a group of Pastor's and a group of rogue vampires. I was sent by the Volturi to assess the situation, and take care of any unwanted threats. Much to my dismay, I was not sent alone._

"_Isabella, take the far east chapels."_

_I nodded toward Marcus and ran gracefully toward my destination. Judging by the scene before me, the battle was a win for neither side. Remains of fire still smoking, and blood coated the ground. _

_Suddenly, as if there was some greater force guiding me, I heard the dry sobs of someone. No tears, I had half a brain to know it was a vampire. So why did I feel compassion?_

_I walked toward the new born and was surprised at what my eyes were seeing. He was attempting to drown himself, and judging by the stones and broken stakes at his feet, I knew his attempts had been in vain._

_His head shot up, and he looked both frightened and angered at my arrival._

"_It's not as easy as you thought it is?"_

_His response was a low growl. I decided to take my chances, and stepped within arms reach. I picked up a broken piece of wood and slammed it onto my arm, causing it to shatter into nothing more than splinters._

"_We are made of stone, practically indestructible, and yet you are sitting her trying to destroy this...why?"_

"_I am a demon, a monster of darkness!"_

_His piercing red eyes turned cold as I reached to touch him. My hand lightly brushed his skin and it became apparent, that I needed to save this one._

"_We are not the one's who chose this fate."_

_His eyes softened as he stared into mine._

"_Why? Why are your eyes gold? And mine hold the color of the devil?"_

"_In our world, we can make the choice."_

_I pointed to a group of deer, and was surprised at his eagerness to feed. Although, newborns usually have a strong desire for blood._

"_Isabella!"_

_I ignored Marcus' calls as he walked toward me._

"_What is the meaning of this? We were sent to destroy the remnants of the battle."_

_I looked over to the newborn currently wiping his mouth._

"_In the process of destroying, perhaps something good has been created."_

I had been in the town of Forks for over a week now, and to this day, I do not regret my decision in letting Carlisle live.

I felt like I had been with them forever, they had all accepted my, even Rosalie had warmed up slightly and that was a big step for me.

"Bella! What are you doing out here?"

I had grown to love Alice this past week. She was hyper and obsessive, unlike her mate, and yet they were perfect for each other.

"Just admiring the peace Alice."

I turned around so i was facing her and smiled like a small child being given candy.

"And what can I do for you?"

"Well, Emmet was wondering..."

I heard Emmet mutter something about a betraying pixie and I just laughed.

"Have you ever played baseball before?"

I was almost appalled. Of course I had, was baseball not America's favorite pastime? Nodding yes, the grin that appeared on Alice's face was beginning to scare me.

"Follow me!"

Her small hands encased my wrist as I was pulled into the house and thrown into the room that I could only assume belonged to Alice. Instantly my hair was being pulled into a ponytail, my wardrobe had consisted of a baseball cap, a pair of knee-high socks with blue stripes and a jersey.

"If we're playing a sport, what is the importance of getting all dressed up?"

"Silly Bella, you're with the Cullen's now."

That, instantly brought a smile to my face.

"Alice? You guys ready? Emmet's impatient-ness is driving me insane."

I could tell the desperation in Jaspers voice. Alice and I headed down the stairs to see all the Cullen's clad in baseball attire.

"Okay, Rose, Carlisle and Esme come with us, Eddie, you take Bells, the emotional freak and the pixie."

Suddenly they all growled.

"You're about to make it a very interesting game Emmet..." Edward muttered.

"All the better Eddie."

The drive was not long at all with the need for speed vampire's possessed. We ended up in a large meadow met by a line of tree's. Edward was sitting next to me, and for some reason, my dead heart almost felt the need to beat again.

"Excited?"

His voice pulled me from my thoughts as I stared into his topaz eyes.

"It has been a decade or so since I've played, so I am probably going to be pretty rusty."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Oh stop worrying Bella, I've seen it, you'll do fine."

"Never bet against Alice," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Well let's get this started. Emmet must lose."

Jasper's anxiety was transferring to everyone judging by the excitement that suddenly entered Alice's already hyper body.

"Okay, I want a clean game from you guys."

I looked toward Edward for an answer and he only gave me a crooked grin.

"Esme prefers to be the referee, which is good, cause Emmet would cheat every chance he got."

I nodded in understanding as the giant of a vampire picked up a baseball.

"Okay, so since our numbers are a little uneven, you guys can have the extra player Jazz, you're going to need it."

My self confidence managed to drop as Edward grabbed my hand.

"Come on we're going to be outfield first."

I nodded dumbly as Esme took the ball from Emmet.

"All right, so Emmet, Carlisle and Rosalie are team one. Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper are team two, the first team to get forty runs is the winner."

Everyone nodded as Emmet took the plate and Alice set up for her first pitch. Suddenly a large crack of thunder rang out, and Emmet smiled.

"Play ball!"

_(-)_

Bella's face lit up with excitement as Alice wound up. Over the past week, my dead heart had been doing flip-flops in my chest when I was around her. Sure I can say that I sound like a hormonal teenage girl, but she intrigued me in every way. She was wise, yet at the same time, extremely childish. She was perfect from her gold eyes to her perfect hair and body. I had never felt this way about anything, but the question is, how exactly do i fee-

"Edward!"

Instantly I chastised my thoughts seeing a blur run past me.

_'Bring it on Eddie.'_

I growled as he touched third, but soon found myself amused as a loud out was called.

"But-Why-How?"

Bella just smirked pulling the ball away from his shoulder.

"No fair mom, they have two fast people!"

Emmet's whining was silenced by a glare from Rosalie.

"Nice one Bella!" Alice called.

She took her place across from me with a large grin. Somehow I figured this was the most fun she had managed to have in a long time.

The game was close for sure. Every time someone would pull ahead, it was the next team that would score one more, but in the end, Emmet was the one upset.

"It was rigged I tell you."

Bella's laugh ran across the group and instantly brought a smile to my face.

"Thank you Carlisle, that was a lot of fun."

"Hey! I was the brains of the operation!"

"Thanks Em."

Everyone laughed as I walked toward Bella.

"Thanks for playing."

She nodded furiously with a permanent smile on her face.

"No problem we'll have to do it again."

I gave her a crooked smile and noticed that Alice had gone frozen on the side.

"What does she see..."

Bella's head snapped toward the tree and she gave out a menacing growl.

"Why hello little sister."

_(-)_

**A/N: Okay i get it, boring chapter. Sorry, and the plot may seem to be moving fast, but i can assure you it's not, just a little hidden information and a view areas of foreshadowing lol. **

**Please let me know what you think,**

**-Lex.**


End file.
